High School Deductions
by SlytherinSociopath
Summary: My name is Molly Hooper. I am 14 years old and hopelessly in love with Sherlock Holmes. He'll never notice me with Irene Adler hanging onto his arms all the time... That's what my best friend Greg says anyway.
1. 24th August

**24th August 2011**

Dear Diary,

My name is Molly Hooper. I am 14 years old. I live in Central London with my Dad. My best friend is Greg Lestrade, who I have known all my life. I decided to start this diary, seeing as I have just started Year 9. Oh, and I am a total nerd. Totally unpopular. Totally bullied. I'm doing okay, though.

I started school today. After first period, I went and sat down next to Greg.

'Molly! Where were you? I looked like a total loser sitting by myself.'

'You are a loser and you know it,' I snorted. 'I was dissecting a Pig, you know, Science extra- curricular...'

'And you still want to work in a Morgue?' Greg responded sceptically.

'And you still want to be a Detective?' I replied. 'Grow up, Greggy.'

'Excuse m- eww.' Irene stood infront of our table. 'Like, when has it been okay to like, work in a Morgue? You are messed up, Hooper.' She turned to Greg, and batted her long eyelids. 'If I were you, I wouldn't stand too close to her. She might rub off on you hon.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Adler, when has it been okay to wear four-inch fake eyelashes? You look like a bug with those little feeler thingy-thing... feeler things.' I finished triumphantly, nodding my head.

Irene glared at me. 'Well- You are just jealous because- because Sherlock is my boyfriend and you are a looser!' My face fell. 'C'mon, girls. Donovan, Riley.'

They walked away in their high- heels.

Greg put his arm around my shoulders. 'Listen, it doesn't matter that Sherlock is dating that Adler. Even if he did like you , he'll have to go through me so I can approve of him for you.'

I giggled. 'I don't care, honestly, I couldn't care less. 'I don't like anyone, right now.'

'Reeally.'

'Promise.' I lied.

The thing is, I gave known Sherlock since Primary. Everyone always seems so in _awe _of him, I never really got a chance to- never mind.

_Molly. _


	2. 26th August

**26th August 2011**

Today was mortifying. Even though everyone always knew me, I am now officially known as _Top Nerd. _

The bell rang. I went to my locker to get my books, and I saw him, Sherlock Holmes.

_Him. With the cheekbones, the curly dark hair and that nocholant smile... _I smiled dreamily.

He walked through the corridor, with John Watson at one side and Adler at the other. She smiled coyly at me, and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. I exhaled. In my haste to say hello, I stumbled over Irene's outstretched foot. My books fell to the floor and scatter everywhere.

'Hi, Sherlock...'

He was already gone. I stared at the floor, my cheeks burning. I picked up my books as fast as possible. Greg handed me the last of the books. I didn't even know he was there.

'Molly-'

'Later.' I gathered the last of the books together and ran around the corner to my class. My face felt like it was on fire.

I hope tomorrow is better.

_Molly. _


	3. 27th August

**27th August 2011**

Something really weird happened. I never expected it would happen to me.

When I got to class, I sat down in the corner and got out my Biology books. Everyone was on the other side, like they couldn't bear to be around my geekiness.

'Excuse me,' I looked up. A boy smiled sheepishly at me.

'Is this seat taken?'

I shook my head and he sat down next to me.

'My name is James, by the way. But everyone calls me Jim. Jim Moriarty. What's your name?'

'Molly Hooper.' I smiled at forcefully, and buried my head in my books.

'Hey,' Jim looked at me. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah. I just... I'm having a bad day. Just ignore me.'

Jim smiled at me. 'I would never do that.'

Molly looked at him, confused. He was flirting. Jim wasn't _obviously _good looking. His forehead was riddled with a few acne scars, and his nails were chipped and bitten down to stubs. He had a strong jaw, brilliant white teeth, and dark brown eyes.

_How can you afford to be such a snob? _She thought to herself. _He is flirting with you. You just can hardly tell because he is the only boy that has ever been remotely interested in you. _

I bit my lip. 'Thanks.'

Jim looked pleased. 'So, erm- do you want to- er- hang out after school sometime?'

I hesitate, and his cheeks redden. 'Its okay, you don't have to... Its fine.'

'No- no, its cool.' I smile. '5 O'Clock, after school.'

So... yeah. Thats how it happened. Jim asked me out on a date! _Must be class romance... _To be honest, though, I think I just think of him as a friend. But we will see what happens tonight!

Will write later-

_Molly_ :)


	4. 27th August 2011

Dear Diary,

Let me just explain what happened. Whether it was good or bad, you decide.

I groaned. I really never knew picking an outfit for a first date was so tricky. _Well how would you know? You have never been on a date before. _I tried to block out the evil voice in the back of my head, but nothing really fazed me, _nothing,_ because was on my first date! I laughed at myself.

I stuck with a pale blue t-shirt and jeans. I slung on a denim jacket and walked outside the house. I skipped down my road, staring into the deep blue evening sky. I said I would meet Jim at the top of my road, and he was there, beaming. I ran up to him, and nearly hugged him, but that would seem too casual. I held out my hand and pulled it away quickly, because that was too formal. I smiled sheepishly, by face hot.

'Should we head off, then?'

That was Jim. I nodded, still embarrassed, and we headed off. I was jittery, and I kinda flopped it up so far. I almost wished that he never asked me on a date in the first place...

When we got to the high street, Jim opened a restaurant door. It was shabby on the outside, wallpaper peeling and the block letters on the top were faded. The inside, however, was very nice. The smell of food mingled with sweet incense, and plumped pouffes. We sat towards the back, in a corner.

I have to say, in the beginning, it was awkward. We just smiled nervously at each other. I ordered the same as what Jim chose, rice and beans with chapatis. In the 20 minutes in which we were waiting, we sort of nodded at the floor and I was thinking in my head, _oh no, worst first date ever!_ Jim looked pretty embarrassed himself, I have to say. I felt sorry for him.

But when our food came, steaming plates of rice and huge chapatis, we were able to start conversation. It was like a rush of adrenalin surged through our veins as the food passed out mouths. Wierd.

'So are you new to school? I have never seen you around before.' I said as I lifted up a forkful of beans.

'Well, I went left at the end of Year Seven, and I was home schooled throughout Year Eight, but I came back again to study. What about you? Have you always been there?'

'Yeah. I- well- Its complicated. My Mum died four years ago, and I went to live with my Dad in Central London. So I have been at the school for the whole time, but I haven't lived there- I went to a Primary school in London for the last year so...' I trailed off, embarrassed that I revealed too much about myself. Jim looked embarrassed too.

We sat in silence for a minute.

'Do you know how-'

'Cancer.' I said bitterly. I still remember it. Though I have never admitted to anyone that _I have nightmares about it._ Not even Greg.

Jim looked sheepish. 'Ah. I'm... really sorry.'

I shook my head, but it was too fast, to many times. 'Its fine.'

'-Are you sure?'

'-Yes, I'd just like to- okay. Lets lighten the atmosphere a bit.'

Jim nodded into his food. 'Okay.'

I grinned. Whether Jim noticed or not that it was a fake, I don't know. 'So, erm... shall we pay?' We must of had a really much longer conversation, because we'd finished our food.

'Let me.' Jim got his wallet and go t out of the pouffe with some difficulty.

'Oh- I can pay-'

'It's fine.' He smiled briefly at me and walked away.

I held my face in my hands. _I really blew it. And Jim is a really nice guy. _When he approached, I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. Sweaty.

We walked to my house in silence. Before I could stop myself, I turned to face him.

'I'm sorry I blew tonight. I really like you, you know.'

Jim nodded. 'Well... maybe there is a way we can fix that.' He leaned closer, _too close. _The moonlight shone brightly behind him. I could almost touch his eyelashes with mine. My heart was pounding.

His hands cupped my face and he bend down and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I closed my eyes. His slender fingers tangled in my hair and he kissed me again. After a minute, we drew apart.

I smiled at him. 'Goodnight.' I walked up to my house and shut the door.

When I got in, I felt like crying. I don't even know why.

I do know why.

Because when Jim kissed me, I wasn't thinking of him.

_I was thinking of Sherlock. _


	5. 28th August

**28th August 2011**

Dear Diary,

When I came to school the next morning, I knew something was wrong. Everyone was staring at me, whispering. People I have never talked to before were laughing at me. I had no idea what was happening.

At lunch, I sat down next to Greg. I had no idea why, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. It was like I had done something wrong. But I had no idea what I did.

'Hey, Greg. Whats up? You mad at me or something?'

Greg stared at his sandwich. 'You were supposed to help me with my Chemistry last night.'

I felt like a huge weight was dropping to the pit of my stomach. 'I'm... Oh god, Greg I am so sorry-'

'-Don't.'

I fell silent and he continued.

'I called your mobile and it was turned off. I had no idea where you were. I was _worried, _Molly.

'So I went to school and I had no idea where you were, what happened, and I found these,' He fumbled in his bag for something and retrieved a folded piece of paper. My heart was sinking. It was a picture of me and Jim, but only half of my face was in the picture. It was a picture of last night. In the caption it read, "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN HER." I closed my eyes. 'They are all around the school,' he added.

I put my head in my hands. Never had I felt so embarrassed. 'Greg, please don't be angry at me, its just Chemistry homework-'

'Its not that!' Greg raised his voice, nearly shouting. 'It's- It's him-'

'What? What about,' I realised I was shouting and lowered my voice. 'What about him don't you like?'

'You've known him for just over 24 _hours, _Molly! I have known you my whole life!'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' I said, instantly regretting that I said it, because I finally caught on.

'I'm.. I am in _love _with you, Molly Hooper. I always have been. And now its obvious,' He continued sourly, though I was shaking my head silently telling him to stop. 'And its obvious that you don't feel the same way.'

He stood up abruptly and gathered his stuff and sprinted away. I watched him mutely.

_Molly._


	6. 14th September

**14th September 2011**

Dear Diary,

I don't know whether I have ever realised... ever _known _how Greg feels felt about me. _Well_, he obviously hates me now. The thing is, I never even liked Jim. I dumped him today.

'Molly?'

I looked up, and Sherlock was standing in front of me. For the first time, I didn't care, though. I just wanted it to be Greg.

I looked at him glumly and continued my work. 'What.'

'I- er wanted to show you something.' Sherlock brushed a lock of curly hair out of his eyes, and even in my depressed mood, my heart did a flip.

'Sure.'

We walked in silence to the lab room. Sherlock sat down at his microscope and I hovered near him.

'What is you wanted to sh-' I broke off, and I internally groaned at the person approaching.

Jim was walking towards us. He looked at me and smiled. I have no idea whether I returned it.

'Sherlock- I am sure you have- er- seen him- this is Jim.'

Jim waved. Sherlock wasn't paying attention. 'So your Sherlock Holmes... Molly's told me all about you.' He wrung his hands.

I frowned. Why was he acting so weirdly?

'Are you onto one of your cases, then?'

'Gay.' Sherlock murmered.

I looked up sharply. 'What?'

'Nothing. Um... Hey.' He smiled briefly at Jim and resumed looking into his microscope. I rolled my eyes as Jim tripped and fell next to Sherlock.

'Well... I'd better be off then...' Jim touched my arm and left the room.

I looked at Sherlock, confused. 'What do you mean, gay? We're dating.'

'He left his number on my desk. I think you should break it off now to save yourself the pain.'

I grabbed the number, hardly being able to believe it, and ran out the room.

'Jim? JIM!' I called after him. I grabbed his arm and shoved the piece of paper into his hands. 'Why did you do this?'

'I- I... well...'

'I-I... well...,' I imitated him as harshly as I could. 'Why did you do this to me? I thought I meant more to you than this...' Tears were burning in my eyes but I was determined now to show them. 'You never said you were gay. I thought you were... why are you gay? Why did you pretend?'

Jim looked me in the eyes. 'Hey. There is nothing wrong with being gay.'

'I know there isn't of c- YOU ARE COMPELETELY MISSING THE POINT! I just thought I... I meant something to you.'

I rushed away, hoping he wouldn't see the pools of tears in my eyes, but judging from his last words to me, I don't think he cared. I brushed the tears away fiercely. 'Consider yourself dumped.'


	7. 15th October

**15t October 2011**

I have no one.

But as time goes on, things are strangely the same.

I spent a lot of time in my room calling Greg. He never picks up. I have brief conversations with my Dad every morning, but at school I have no one. Irene continues teasing me, Jim pretends I don't exist. Me and Sherlock exchange terse nods in the corridor but when he is with Irene and John he completely ignores me.

_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Greg Lestrade! As you can tell, I am busy right now. Please leave me a message and I will get back to you._

I don't go to school most days. I have a system. I pack my stuff, leave with my Dad, and when we part at the corner of my street, I make a turn backwards and let myself in at home. I stay at home, lying on my bed. I don't sleep. I don't read. I don't eat. Naturally, I don't grow. I get smaller, paler. I am fragile. When I do go to school, I practically live in the Library. In lessons, I jump whenever a teacher asks me a question. Everyone laughs behind my back. Everyone laughs in my face. I try not to care, but I _do, _I care so much that its killing me.

In films they always say that High School is tough. I just never knew it was this hard.


	8. 20th October

**20th October 2011**

'Molly?'

That was Irene in 5th period. That was_ Irene _in 5th period. What the hell?

'Molly. Look at me when I'm speaking to you. _Turn around.'_

Warily, I turned around to see Irene Adler sitting alone.

I sighed, pretending not to care. 'Irene, I don't ca-'

'Are you okay?' She interrupted me. 'You look really... Ill.'

I blinked. 'What?' Irene Adler, was expressing... concern for me?'

'-Here-' She handed me a small compact mirror. I took it, dazed and looked at myself. She was right. I really did look sick. Like, really sick. I looked at my hands. Bone thin. My face. Pale and spotty. my hair was thin and hung down my face, making it look gaunt and hollow. I gasped. It was like there was a monster inside of me.

Irene sighed. 'Look. I know we are not exactly best of friends, but if there is anything I can do to-'

'Greg.' I rasped. 'I want Greg.'. My throat was raw.

Irene nodded. 'I'll speak do him.' She hurried away, and when she was at the end of the corridor she glanced over her shoulder. 'This conversation never happened, okay?'


	9. 21st October

**21st October 2011**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what Irene said or did, but honestly I couldn't be happier.

I think Greg was avoiding me, because in the past month I only saw him once. He was with a bunch of his friends after school. We passed ways, but whether he noticed me or didn't I guess I'll never know because he didn't look at me.

But when he called my name in the corridor this morning, it was like an old fashioned movie: we were running towards each other, unaware of our surroundings. All emotions that I wasn't feeling or was blocking out came to me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sobbed into his chest. 'Greg... I am really s..s-sorry.'

'Shh.' He murmered into my ear. 'Its okay.' This just made me wail harder.

'Its _not _okay, though! I never knew... never suspected.. I'm sorry- I didn't even... I never- liked... it was just someone was actually.._showed interest in me.'_

Greg simply shook his head. 'Well, its not your fault. I wasn't exactly _obvious _about it...'

I sniffed and pulled away. I wiped my nose on the hem of my collar. 'I think I soaked your shirt.'

Greg glanced down at his shirt and laughed, his grin broader than I had saw in a long time. 'Crap, I remembered something. If we hadn't made up sooner, then we wouldn't of had time to make our Halloween costumes.'


	10. 22nd October

**22nd October 2011**

Me and Greg love Halloween. Its our favourite time of the year. On our 5th Halloween, Greg dressed up as a Tomb Raider and I went as a mummy. For our sixth, we went as matching pumpkins. On our seventh I went as a dead body and Greg was the undertaker. On our eighth, we went as the Vampire King and Queen Greg thought of that. (Why is it only so obvious to me now?) Yeah, I think you get the idea. We like to dress up.

The annoying thing is, now we are older, everyone seems to think that they are too _old _for Halloween, but what the hell? You get to dress up as whatever and people hand you free sweets! What's babyish about that...?

Anyway, Greg has just left my house. We had a long and deep discussion about, er, stuff.

When we got to mine, I slouched onto the sofa, yawning. Greg, however, looked around at my house. I could hear him from upstairs.

'Woah... this place has changed a lot.'

'Well, you haven't seen it for over a month, so...' I tutted at him, laughing but when he approached, he looked serious.

'I am sorry, I told you a million times-' He moaned. I flicked his forehead lazily. It was a gesture that we used to do when we were kids. I don't know why I did it though.

'Its okay.'

'Molly. Be serious. I wan't to talk to you.'

I sighed. 'Fine.'

'Okay, well, about- about- w... what I said to you- my f-feelings.' He stammered. I felt myself flushing red. 'They... I don't think- that I'll ever feel like that about anyone.'

I realised my mouth was wide open, so I closed it abruptly. I shook my head. 'Let's come up with a idea for our costume.'

'You know what? I- er- think I am going to head off now. I might not do Halloween.'

I looked up sharply. 'What? ...why?'

'He cleared his throat. 'I might... er... go to the Halloween Party at school. Everyone's going, after all. Might ask someone from one of my classes to come with me.'

I swallowed. 'But- we always go together.. I..don't get it.' I finished lamely.

He shrugged on his jacket and I walked him to the door. He looked at me sympathetically. 'Maybe its time for a change, you know?' He smiled. 'We still on good terms, right?'

'Sure,' I said glumly. I clenched the doorknob. 'And- Greg?'

'Hm?'

'Greg-' I immediately felt awkward. 'Greg... you'll find her. You'll find her. I'm sure of it.' I brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

He shrugged. 'I guess I always thought that girl would be... you.'

I don't know what overcame me, what thoughts were going through my head, but I leaned forwards and kissed him.

I could tell he was surprised. I could tell by his intake of breath. I don't even know why I did it. He leaned forwards and I felt my cheeks burning. He slid his hands onto my face. I took a step back and pulled away. My hand flew to my mouth.

'-Greg-'

He shook his head. He looked a little dazed. 'Sorry.' He said quietly.

'No you didnt -'

There are some things you can't explain. Even if you try, the words just don't form properly in your mouth. 'I don't know why-'

'Thanks.' He smiled at me. 'I know you don't know why you did it, but I do. To let me just kiss you... once. So thanks.' He turned around and walked out the door, but I could see by the lift in his cheek he was grinning.


	11. 29th October

**29th October 2011**

Everyone's so het up for the Halloween Party. I only realised yesterday that is was a costume party, so that gives me another thing to worry about. _And _its a boy-ask-girl occasion. Which no ones asked me to. Surprise surprise. Greg is going with Sally Dovonan, who has always been okay- nice to me. Like, will say hello to me in the corridor.

Things between me and Greg are... different. I can't say he isn't nice to me, because he is, but he seems more distant. Like I am a casual friend. I guess it is because of our argument, or the kiss. Maybe its a bit of both. Part of me is glad that he isn't making a big deal about this, but part of me feels like... like _I miss him. And I do. _

Things between me and Irene are different, too. Its like we forgot about our previous quarrels and became- friends. I realised how much I am missing out on, having a boy best friend. Like, we can chat about anything. Secrets, girl stuff, I mean, trying to make small talk with a girl doesn't really work. I've hung out with Irene a few times, mostly at hers. A couple of times Sherlock came round. Turns out him and Irene have been friends for all of their life. Apparently to Sherlock, they broke up at the beginning of the school year.

'_What?_' I said, confused.

'Yeah. We tried it out, but it didn't really work. He's like my brother, it didn't feel right.' Irene replied, shrugging.

'So your not.. you don't..'

Irene laughed, flicking her black hair over one shoulder. 'Whatever, Molly. You have to tell him.'

'Er...tell him what?' I tried to stay cool, but I knew what she was saying and my cheeks flushed red.

'Its obvious you like him. Trust me, I can tell.'

I frowned. 'How can you tell..?'

Irene laughed again, showing brilliant white teeth this time. 'Molly, _you're in love with him. _I don't know if even you can tell, but you are. _You always have been.'_

I gulped, and realised that she was right. I _did._

She smiled. 'I spoke to him a couple of hours ago... he wants to take you to the party.'


	12. 30th October

**30th October 2011**

Today was the night of the Halloween Dance, and I have to say it got off to a rough start. I had _never _been so nervous in my life. I was going the party with my crush of 12 years!

When I went on a date with Jim, I thought finding an outfit was hard. But a _costumed Halloween Party. _I thought it was going to kill me. I settled with being a witch, but I would've gone as just your simple black-pointy-hat-and-dress witch if Irene hadn't stepped in.

We rummaged in my wardrobe and I groaned. 'We'll _never _find anything in time, Irene!'

'_Never_ say never,' She said, though it was a bit hard to hear because she was muffled from having a pile of clothes on her head. 'Aha! Perfect.' She produced a tight black dress which I hadn't seen in my _life._ It was also the shortest dress I'd ever worn too.

I pulled it on. '_Irene,' _I moaned. 'Its horrible.'

'I'm not finished yet! Now shut up and put this on.' She handed me a floaty transparent dress to wear on top. I took it and put it on. It hung loosely and fell to the floor. Then she gave me her red belt with silver studs. I draped it around my waist, and I have to say, I looked pretty good.

'Now we want to paint your nails- purple would be nice... oh dear...' She looked down at my stubs of nails bitten down to the quick. 'That won't work. Oh well- I guess we have to make do.' She painted my nails with a deep purple nearly the colour of my dress.

After, she led me to the mirror.

'Close your eyes.' She commanded, and reluctantly I closed them. I never wear makeup. I think this was one of the only times I actually wore some. I mean, sure, at party's I have been known to wear a bit of mascara, but never anything else. It felt _weird. _After a few minutes, I felt her start on my hair.

'Can I open my eyes yet?'

'No.' I sighed, stifling a laugh. I never knew this was how girls acted. I was used to Greg's moodiness all the time- but I think that was just Greg.

After five minutes or so, she got up and stumbling and bumping into things, I went after her. When we stopped, she placed something on my head.

When I opened my eyes, I realised it was a pointy witches hat. I gasped as I looked into the hall mirror. Not to sound boastful, but I looked _amazing. _

My hair was hanging loose below my shoulders, ruffled and wavy. I looked at my face, and it was elegantly painted. I had a sweep of eyeliner across my eyelids, curving and stopping just before my temples. My cheekbones looked high and my skin soft and smooth. I was wearing red lipstick which contrasted my pale face and dark eyes. My dress ended a few inches after my feet, and was held by Irene's studded belt. Underneath you could see my tight black dress, the one I hated. But...

'_Wow.'_ I said. I truly for once in my life, _liked _the way I looked. It was like someone else, not me at all. I liked it.

'I know, right?' Irene replied, grinning.

_'Thank you.'_

'Your welcome,' She handed me a small purse which I assume was hers. 'Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, blusher. All in here.'

I was speechless, though. I still couldn't tell if the girl in the mirror was _me. _

'Listen, I got to go. Get changed into my outfit.' She said, and headed towards the door.

'Wait-' I called. She turned around. 'What are you going as?'

She winked and went out the door.

So, basically, I am just waiting for Sherlock, writing in my diary. I glance at the time.

_8:30. _

He was meant to come at eight.

Now I feel sick.

Time passes.

8:45

9:00.

The dance is meant to be starting now.

Was this all a big joke that they all cooked up for me? I feel stupid now. It _must _of been. Why would Sherlock of asked me to the dance?

_I'm a loser. _

Tears well up in my eyes and I let them slide down my cheeks. I didn't care if the make up messes up. I couldn't believe they would do that. Its just... beyond low.

The bell rings, and honestly in my emotional state I don't know who it is, because its too late for Sherlock and too early for Dad, he comes home from work at 10:00 at the earliest.

I opened the door and was about to tell them to _go away _when I saw it was Sherlock, panting, breathless.

'Molly- I am so sorry- I was knocking on every door- I didn't know your exact address I checked everywhere- I didn't know I-am-sorry-I'm- late-'

My heart flipped and I swallowed. I wanted to forgive him.

'No. Don't worry about it.' We waited until he had caught his breath and set off down the road to school. Sherlock looked at me.

'Molly- you look.. amazing.'

I couldn't help smiling. It is was all coming into place. I looked at his outfit and saw he was a skeleton. It looked amazing. It _really _made you look at his cheekbones. I stifled a sigh.

'Thank you... so do you.'

We smiled at each other. I _think _that was the only time I had ever seen him smile, actually.

When we arrived at school it looked totally different from our school gym. It was dimly lit, with hundreds of pumpkins surrounding the edges of the room. There was lots of plates of food at the side and towards the middle there were people dancing to lively, upbeat music.

I spotted Irene over by the plates of food with her friends. She was a black cat. I waved at her and she _glared _at me.

_What _was going on today?

Sherlock cleared his throat. 'Erm- Shall we dance?'

I nodded, unable to believe it, still. We set off for the dance floor and we danced. I would of liked to say it was like a slow dance, but sadly, no. It was like, a song from the Top 40's or something. But hey, you can't have it all!

After a few songs, breathless, we sat down outside on a bench.

'Thanks for taking me, Sherlock. I had a lot of fun.' I said.

'Hey, the nights not over yet,' Sherlock replied. 'But yeah. I had fun too.'

A thought just struck my mind then. 'Hey, can you tell me what's going on with Irene? She's acting like she hates me.'

Sherlock widened his eyes, and a flash of recognition passed his face. I stared at him warily. 'Oh- no- why do you-why do you think...?' He stammered, tapping his hands on the bench nervously.

'You know what Sherlock? You may have a brilliant mind, but your the worlds _worst _liar.' I said, and tried to storm away but Sherlock grabbed my hand.

'Molly. You don't understand- its _a lot _more complicated than you think.'

'Then tell me. You _have _to tell me.'

'-But-'

'But nothing. _What _is going on?' I demanded.

'Okay, fine. You can't tell anyone that I told you. _Not even Greg._

'Irene has always hated you. I think she told you that we dated at the start of the year, but it didn't work out. She hates you because... because of Greg. She has always liked him, and she thought you were dating him. _Thats _why she put up the posters of you and Jim. _Thats _why she hates you. So she did decide to trick you a bit by- well... I asked her if she would tell you that I wanted to go to the dance with you. She thought that I was joking, and told you. When I was late to your house thats because when Irene was leaving I was arriving, and she was trying to divert me. She obviously never realised I was being serious.'

I felt sick. And here I was, thinking that Irene _liked _me... turns out she always hated me. I felt like an idiot. 'She- she likes... _Greg?' _

_'_Yep.'

'I won't tell him.'

'Molly- I like _you.' _Sherlock said. I swallowed.

'I... I like you too..' I said hoarsely.

He moved closer and kissed me. I was unable to believe this was happening. My hand flew to my mouth and I pulled away.

'_What?' _

Sherlock simply shook his head and kissed me again. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, entangling my fingers in his silky hair.

It was pitch black, but it was hard not to notice the pair of beady eyes by the door, black with hatred.


	13. 31st October

**31st October 2011**

Dear Diary,

When I went to school today, I was honestly so excited and nervous at the same time. I was excited to see Sherlock, nervous about what would happen. Part of me also felt really _hurt _that Irene was just pretending to be my friend all this time just to get closer to Greg.

And she got him. At lunch, I saw loads of people crowding around a corner of the canteen, laughing and screaming and chatting. I pushed passed, trying to see what was happening, and I saw Irene wrapped tightly around Greg. Firstly I was weirded out. _Irene and Greg? _Things just didn't add up to me. Then I felt sad. I know it is rich of me to feel jealous of Greg just because he likes someone else now, but its Irene. She became my friend for no reason.

I swallowed. When they surfaced, Greg saw me and looked immediately awkward. Irene laughed.

'Bit upset I have your boyfriend, are you?' She cackled.

'You lied to me.'

Irene rolled her eyes. 'Hon, I wanted to. I could get anyone I want with sheer willpower. Isn't that right, Greg? You knew about this all along, didn't you?'

Greg looked to the floor, cheeks burning red.

I looked up sharply. 'You _knew? _What on earth is she talking about, Greg?'

'Of course. He knew I wasn't really your friend. But he chose not to tell you.' Irene cocked her head to one side. 'How... _touching._'

My heart was beating fast in my chest. 'You _knew? _All this time, and you never told me? How could you Greg? I thought we were friends..'

'-I didn't-'

'Oh, you don't get to talk! I trusted you, Greg! We've been friends all these years and you just throw me away for... for _her!' _I scream. 'I... I thought I meant more to you then that...'

'-No..'

'Just leave me alone from now on, okay?' I whisper, and run away so they can't see the tears burning up in my eyes. I ran straight home, not caring if anyone saw me, and curled up on my bed, sobbing.

I just wanted to die.


	14. 1st November

**1st November 2011**

Dear Diary,

I just don't get it. Why would Greg do something like that? And _why _does he like Irene Adler?

I know why. When we were "friends" she was so nice to me. I wanted to forget everything that she had said in the past, I wanted to be friends. She can be nice when she wants to. Other times she is just a _bitch. _

I checked my phone a couple of minutes ago. I have 13 missed calls from Greg, 2 messages from Sherlock and 1 message from Irene. I ignored all of them. I feel like blocking out life, like if I pretend I don't exist then maybe my life won't actually have meaning.

I read a psychology fact that when you smile, people tend to like you better. I think thats a stupid rule. Why think that someone actually likes you if they smile at you? Irene smiled at me. Look where that landed me. Sherlock never smiles. Turns out he liked me all this time.

What is life? Is it just a cruel joke to mess with your head? And why do people like me exist? All people ever do is make fun of me. And if I killed myself, would anyone even care?

Only one way to find out.


	15. 2nd November

**Hi everyone, **

**Sorry I said I would update like, 2 weeks ago! This is a very important scene for Molly and it was very hard to write. I also suffered from writers block, I had no idea what to write! **

**Oh, yeah. If you don't like gory scenes, DO NOT READ THIS. Please. I am worried for peoples mental health here. **

* * *

**2nd November 2011**

I don't know how or why I did it, but at the present moment my blood is dripping onto my diary and I can't seem to stifle it.

I was just reading a book absently and then I went to have a bath. Then I felt ill.

I don't know what happened then.

I had a sort of crazy mental hype, and I started to cut my arm with a razor. My forearm is in mangled pieces. I put on a bandage, but the bandage turned from gauzy white to bright red. It keeps bleeding more and more and I want it to stop.

I don't know if I will die or not.

I am feeling really sick and I can hardly see the pa


	16. 9th November

**9th November 2011**

I woke up half an hour ago. It was too bright, too white, too big... I remember seeing when I first opened my eyes a bright light and thinking I was dead. Then I saw other people.

'Is she awake? Oh, god, let her wake up, please-'

'-Look, her eyes are opening-'

I felt drowsy. I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing in front of me. I saw dad first. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe. Then I saw Sherlock and Greg. Sally. John.

'Molly- are you okay?' Greg asked anxiously.

'What do you think? C'mon, Greg, lets go and tear up _your _wrist and see how you feel.' Sherlock replied sarcastically.

Greg scowled.

'... what... what happened?' I asked groggily. But I already knew. I stared down at my wrist. There were bandages and tubes covering it but I could see a slight gap, a bit of my wrist poking out, but if it wasn't attached to my wrist I wouldn't of guessed it was mine... the flesh was red and tattered. Bits of skin was ripped to pieces and in odd places...

The drugs were wearing off fast. I felt a sharp stab of pain. '_Aa- aaa!' _I gasped, twisting in pain. It was burning, stinging and it felt like it wouldn't stop. '_Make it stop!' _

Everyone turned anxiously towards me. I felt my vision blurring again, it felt like- I just wanted to knock myself unconscious or something.

I was writhing in pain, in agony. I was trying my upmost not to scream. It was so hard, the pain was just killing me-

Then it stopped. I felt limp. 'What- what _happened__?' _I repeated in a small voice.

Dad swallowed and placed a hand on my forehead. 'Painkillers- wearing off- that- might happen- a few times-'

I started to cry then. '_Daddy- _Daddy I want to go _home-'_

'I know, sweetheart.' He replied softly. 'I know.' He looked around and stepped away. Everyone looked awkward, not knowing whether they should stay or not.

Dad cleared his throat. 'Er- I can get your books from home... if you want?'

I nodded. He closed he door. I sniffed. Then there was silence.

Greg was the first one to speak. '_Molly- _I am so sorry. Really. I didn't mean for _any _of that to happen- you know... with Irene. I had no idea what she was talking about when she said... about you and her being friends... I really do hate her now. I promise.'

I felt as though a weight was lifted from my chest. I looked up at him.

'Friends?' He asked feebly.

I shook my head firmly and his face fell. Mine broke into a grin. _'Best _friends.'

He smiled, then went out the door. Sally and John smiled at me and did the same. It was just me and Sherlock now.

'He really is sorry, you know. He was crying the whole journey here.' He said, unsmiling, but I noticed a small twitch on the corner of his mouth. 'And also- I don't like Irene either. She hurt you,' He leaned closer, and drew me into a soft, sweet kiss.

'You're wrong, you know. You count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you, Molly Hooper.

'And now I need _you._'


	17. Chapter 17

**20th December 2011**

Dear Diary,

Things are better now. I can honestly say I enjoy school. I have friends.

I have friends!

And Sherlock.

Irene doesn't have anyone. Apparently her parents don't think she should stay on at this school in year 10. Her absent presence hurts, but not so much anymore.

Unfortunately, I will never be able to forget her. Its almost like her name is in scripted on my forearm instead of a long thin scar. The doctors predict I all have that forever. It's not a bad thing, though. Well, in some ways it is. I will remember _why _I have that mark. But, I will remember also my friends from school. Greg. Sally. John. Sherlock.

And by the way, I was right about no one noticing I was gone when I tore up my arm. For a _month. _But honestly? I couldn't really care less. I have my friends, and they care. And isn't that all that matters?

I don't think I need to write in this diary for a while now.

I don't think you'll be hearing from me in a while!

_Molly_


End file.
